Detective Dei
by Yukichi Neuchi
Summary: -fic request- R&R tentang akatsuki pokoknya! lagi gak ada ide untuk Summary nya!
1. Prolouge

**Detective Dei!**

**Ini fic request dari ****_Deidara' Katsu-himeUn_ silahkan membaca! :)**

**Prologue**

**

* * *

**

Kepolisian Akatsuki adalah kepolisian yang terbiak di Konoha *bayangin akatsuki ada di konoha* tapi orang-orangnya aneh semua *dibunuh akatsuki*

THE END

(YA OGAK LAAAAHHHH! DASAR NARATOR BEBLEEEEKKK!)

Ma'ap back to the story:

BAM

BAM

BAM!

"Bisakah kau diam?" Tanya orang yang berambut merah

"nggak bisa,un"Kata cowo yang berambut kuning panjang

BAM

BAM!

"SENI ADALAH LEDAKAAAAAAN!" Teriak cowo yang berambut kuning tadi yang lagi bermain video game

"enggak Tanya"Jawab orang yang berambut merah

"SASORI KAU HIDOI,UN!"teriak orang yang berambut kuning

"Deidara-senpai makan loli yuk!"Ajak orang bertopeng seperti lollipop yang berambut hitam

"DIAM KAU TOBI!" bentak laki-laki yang di panggil Sasori dan Deidara

"WAAA! SENPAI-SENPAI JAHAAAAATT!" teriak laki-laki bertopeng bernama Tobi

"Bisakah grup gaje ini diam? Kasihan ikanku!"kata orang yang seperti (baca: persis) ikan hiu bernama kisame

"Kisame senpaiii!Senpai-senpai jahat!"Teriak Tobi

"Deidara, Sasori, Tobi kau di panggil Ketua." Kata orang berambut panjang tetapi berarna hitam rambutnya, bernama Itachi

"Hai, Itachi!" kata 3 orang yang di panggil

* * *

"kalian ku beri tugas untuk….." Kata Pain

"Apa Pain-Sama?" Tanya Deidara

"benar, apa Pain-sama?" Tanya Sasori, tobi Cuma ngemut alpenrobot

"uh… apa ya?" 3 orang yang ada di ruangan sweatdrop semua

"ah! Mengawal aku. Aku akan pergi ke suna ok?"Tawar Pain

Mereka pun saling menoleh dan menjawab "ok!" dengan serempak

"baiklah cepat bereskan barangmu besok akan berangkat pagi jam 7"

* * *

**Hidoi: Kejam**

**Senpai: Senior**

**Hai: bisa di katakan 'baik' atau 'ya' atau 'oke' dan yang seperti begitulah**

**Umm**

**Ini aja y….**

**REVIEEEEWWWWWWW!**


	2. Chapter 1: Where Are You?

**Chapter 1: Where Are You?**

Paginya….

"yosh! AYO BERANGKAT!" teriak tobi

"diem gak un?" Tanya Deidara

"oi, jangan berantem aja… nanti ku batalin lho…" kata Pain

"batalin aja." Jawab mereka bertiga

Dan merekapun berantem terus di perjalanan

* * *

Sampai di suna… (akhirnya…)

Sasori menyewa 2 kamar. Dia melakukanya karena dia merasa dirinya paling _**WARAS **_liat saja kalau tidak percaya…

"LOLIPOP! KENAPA KAU JATUH KE TANAH KUMUH ITU!" teriak Tobi Histeris

"Diem nggak un? Ku bom tau rasa un!" Balas Dei dengan emosi

"ah! Ada teroris!" teriak seseorang

"mana?" jawab Dei

"KAMU, BODOH!" jawab seseorang tadi

"hiks,un hiks,un" Deidara kalo nangis aneh ya? pake un-un segala..

* * *

Later…

"PA' IN*nem* -SAMAAAA! Di mana engkauuuuuu!"teriak Tobi sambil monyong-monyong (hiiiiyyy! Bau busuuukkk!)

"hah? Pain orang kempel itu mana?" Tanya Deidara

BUAGH!

"aduh un! Kenapa?"Tanya Deidara

"gitu-gitu dia itu tetap bos kita tau…" kata Sasori

"hah? Pain-sama I WILL SAVE YOU!" Teriak Tobi sambil lari muter muter kota

"aku cari di took yang kita masuk tadi" Kata Sasori

"TOBI KAU BODOH KEMBALI SEKARANG KALAU-" Teriak Deidara pun terputud (putus?emang pacaran mau putus?)

BRAK!

Tau-taunya yang menabrak dari belakang adalah..

Adalah…

Is…

Yang pasti…..

Suminassen… -?-

Arigato….-?-

Gak usah pake ba bi bu lagi…

Orang nya- ***di lempar sama reader***

Adalah… TOBI yang udah muter kota yang akhirnya kembali ke induknya -?-

"aduh ma'ap mbak!-?- Tobi yang sangat baek enggak liat! Eh mbak kok keliatanya kenal ya? Um, boleh kenalan gak?" Kata Tobi sehabis bangun

DHUAR!

"WAAAAAAAA! TOBI ANAK BAEK ENGGAK BOLEH DI booommm!"

CLING! Kaca akan jernih -?- kebali *buagh!*

"halo? Halo? Sasori ada di sana? Ini Deidara saya ulangi, INI DEIDARA!" teriak Deidara di microphone yang di gunkanya untuk komunikasi sesama

"Halo? Tobi di mana engkau? Kalo balik ku kasi'in loli deh!" kata Deidara lagi di microphone nya

"…" jawaban dari kedua itu hasilnya kosong…

"uh… senpai…. Aku enggak tau aku di mana…" Kata Tobi lewat microphone nya

"apa yang kau lihat deh!" Tanya Deidara

"pokoknya ada tangkai putih dengan bunder-bunder kayak black hole (baca dengan bahasa katrok) ada tulisanya alpenlible, clap clup , alpenribet(dapet ide nama-nama dari **Akatsuki: Back to School**) gak tau ah pokoknya buaaaanyyyyaaaakk (baca: banyak alias angsa)"

"maksud?" Tanya Deidara

"…. Bzzzt… bzzzt…" Hubungan pu terputus

"Deidara kamu di mana?" Tanya Sasori di microphone nya dengan suara lemah seperti pingsan selama 1 tahun

"seharusnya aku yang menanya!" Kata Deidara

"Aku hanya melihat rongsokan di sini…"

"hah?"

"Deidara sepertinya pain-sama dating ke suna hanya jebakan…" Jawab Sasori

"kok bisa?"

"sudah terlihat sekali, Dei. Kita semua terpisahsatu per satu-satu palingan sebentar lagi kamu di tarik di bawa tempat yang engkau tak suka/ takuti .(hening sejenak) lari dari tempat mu sekarang! Cari tempat aman! Jangan sampai tertangkap!" Sasori pun meledak

"ide bagus!"

Sasori memang pintar dalam misteri-misteri sperti ini pasti deidara percaya perkataan sasori

* * *

With tobi: (Cuma ada tobi di situ jadi Cuma tobi yang ngomong)

"waaaa…!"

"OH MY LOLIPOP! KAUADA DI MANA-MANA LOLIPOP KU! APAKAH KAU MAU JADI ISTRIKU LOLIPOP?" Tobi pun teriak-teriak gaje alias ngomong sendiri

"Aishiteru Lolipop!" Kata Tobi sambil mencium lollipop ynag ada di sana ber ton-ton itu permenya… =='

* * *

With Sasori

"wahhh ini ulang tahunku ya? Kok aku adept boneka banyak?" Kata Sasori yang langsung mainan boneka Barbie

* * *

With pain:

"zzzz…" ia pun tidur di bath tub panas entah di mana ia ada ataupun bath tubnya…

* * *

Deidara pun terus berlari sampai ke tempat yang aman sampai-sampai ada anak kecil yang ngomong "ma ada orgil lari lari"anak aneh ya seperti begono...

'kalau begini Cuma aku yang bisa menyelamatkan mereka baiklah! Tunggu saja!' Pikir Deidara

* * *

**Silahkan review….**

**Sistim kebut sekitar 3 jam….**

**Seperti di profile yuki….**

**Ma'af yang nunggu lama…**

**Saya males nulis…**

**Enakan ndengerin lagu di computer ==**

**Huft…..**

**Review ya!**

**Kalo minta review langsung semangak kalo aq… *di tendang***

**Thx!**

**:D**


	3. Chapter 3: Byebye Detective,

**GOMENNASAIII!**

**GOMEN!**

**Maaf banget kalo updetnya super-duper lama!**

**pendek lagi chapternya!**

**ya ampun all...**

**Ampuni saya!

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishi-Kishi lahh~**

**WARNING!: GAJE! ALUR CEPET! CHAPTER PENDEK!**

**Kata-kata yang ingin di sampainkan: ha, haha, ha... he, ha, hee, ha apakah... aku ga di bunuh? -kabur-

* * *

**

Bye-bye Detective, hello new boy.

Deidara berjalan melalui jalanan pasar yang ramai. hatinya juga sedih karena sesuatu yah... sebenarnya hanya hal kecil...

**_FLASHBACK_**

Deidara di penginapanya melihat dirinya sendiri, terutama rambutnya. Rambutnya sekarang pendek seperti lelaki yang lain, berwarna coklat "Aku ingin minta ganti rugi karena ini... " katanya sambil melihat rambutnya. Dia langsung keluar dengan membawa ransel ke jalanan.

**_END FLASHBACK_**

Deidara melihat keadaan dengan seksama, dia bersantai-santai sebelum ia melihat pria-pria gagah memakai tuks, dengan kacamata hitam. Mereka membawa 4 foto-foto yang 3-nya ada coretan 'X' di fotonya. Deidara memerlukan 1 menit untuk menyadari bahwa foto-foto itu adalah foto- nya, tobi, Sasori, dan Pain. Dengan perlahan ia mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

* * *

Pain, Sasori, dan Tobi

"Gue gak akan ninggalin tempat ini..." kata seorang pria lagi duduk manis di tempatnya

"Iya senpai! Kali caranya begini tobi gak mau pergi!"

"Betul... Berenang yok!" seru pria perchingan alias Pain, mengajak kedua pengawalnya yang sebenarnya 'diculik' berenang di kolam renang mewah di sebelahnya.

"Yoookk!" seru Sasori dan Tobi

Apakah yang akan di alami Deidara nanti?

* * *

Back to Deidara

Deidara berhasil masuk ke markas mereka. Untuk orang-orang yang berbadan besar, markas mereka cukup ukup mewah. Gimana gak mewah? Ada TV, Laptop, Komputer, mobil Ferari, markas mereka lebih terlihat seperti rumah dari pada markas.

"Hey beiiiiib! Yo salsa yok!" ajak salah satu orang gede-gede itu. Panggil aja Paijo

'Salsa apaan lagi?' inner Deidara pun bertanya

"Ogah! Lu maho ya?" sahut seseorang yang di panggil 'Bebek' -?-

"Gue ga bisa buat sapa salsa!" saut seseorang yang muncul tiba-tiba,yang ini di panggil... Pitik -?-

'Bisakah satu orangpun memberi TAHU apa itu salsa?'

"Ya ampun! Bukan salsa-saos! Salsa-dance jengggg~" kata Paijo

BRAK!

"Suara apa itu?" tanya Paijo ke Pitik dan Bebek

Cit, cit, cit...

"BAH! Lu goblok of the goblok! Itu cuma tikus!" teriak Pitik

"Ha-hah? Ma- mama!" dia muter-muter meja di tengah tengah itu lalu melewati papan dan menulis tulisan jepang di papan itu.. 'ママ!'

* * *

**HAHAHAHAA!**

**pendek kann? -plak-**

**ママ : nah saya ajarin 1 kata yang paling gampang! マ: itu kan MA kalo ママ jadi.. MA, MA ~ MAMA!  
**

**maaf, karena saya itu kelihatanya ga niat nulis -di rajang-**

**but still..~**

**please review ^^ **


End file.
